Emiko Ono
Emiko Ono is a young girl who skipped a few grades to get to high school. She's the only child that attends Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy. Appearance Emiko is adorable and beautiful. She has long smooth, wavy black hair that reaches to her waist and round, warm brown eyes. She is small for her age and is petite. She also has fair skin and rosy cheeks. She also has a round face with small eyebrows and beautiful eyelashes that are long and curly. She ha beautiful natural pink lips. She wears a light baby blue dress with a dark blue flower on her chest and dark sandals along with a blue hairpin that shaped like butterfly. In her school uniform, Emiko wears a red jacket and a white button undershirt along with a black bow. She also wears a black skirt and wears black stockings and brown shoes. Personality Emiko is a very intelligent girl despite being 10 years old. Her intelligence got her to skipped grades and in the First Year in High School. However, Emiko is very shy and timid because she is the only child in Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy. She is also very sweet and friendly towards people who got to know her. Despite being a genius, Emiko doesn't used her intelligence to mock people and is very polite when answering questions. She's also an animal lover which is shown when she was visiting a zoo. Emiko has a great deal of love of playing the violin. Emiko is a strong believer of God and has faith in humanity, hoping that it will become a whole. This shows that Emiko can also be innocent and naïve since she is still a child. Emiko can be sensitive at times. Emiko is very kindhearted and sweet. She deeply cares and loves her friends and family. Despite being a child, Emiko is curious about the popular boys who are very mysterious and beautiful to her. She can be playful at times. As a student, Emiko is very serious when to her studies and works very hard to get good grades in her classes. However, Emiko is very only lonely due to being an only child in her family and strongly wishes to have a younger sibling. Despite not having a lot of friends at school, Emiko does cherish the friendship she currently has with. History Emiko was considered to be a genius in her family throughout her life. Because of this, Emiko had studied and soon skipped a few grades and got into Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy as a First Year Student. Her parents hired a few tutors to help her with studies. Relationships Ayato Sakamaki Ayato is the first student that Emiko meets. Emiko appears to be curious about Ayato due to the fact that he reveals that he and his brothers and the other boys sleep during the day. She founds him to be very mysterious and beautiful. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji is the second student that Emiko meets. Because he is a third year student, Emiko is very respectful towards Reiji for his intelligence. She even shows to be curious about Reiji because of him being very mysterious and beautiful. Azusa Mukami Azusa is the third student that Emiko meets. Azusa appears to be somewhat strange to her but she somehow finds him to be cute. Emiko seems to be closer to Azusa than the other boys. Like the other boys, Emiko thinks that Azusa is very mysterious and beautiful. Kino Kino is the fourth student that Emiko meets. Kino shows to be extremely bossy to Emiko but nevertheless, she is very kind to him. While she can friendly towards Kino, she does shows that she can be a bit mad at him for being towards the other students. Emiko thinks that Kino is very mysterious and beautiful. Shu Sakamaki Shu is the fifth student that Emiko meets. Emiko first met Shu when she discovered the music room. She heard him playing his violin which she says that it was very beautiful. Shu appears to treat her a bit coldly but he does shows to somewhat of a interest in her. Emiko finds Shu to be very mysterious and beautiful. Carla Tsukinami Carla is the sixth student that Emiko meets. Carla is very amused that a small child like Emiko is able to skipped a few grades to Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy. Emiko almost mistook him for a girl due to his appearance. Emiko finds Carla to be very mysterious and beautiful. Kanato Sakamaki Kanato is the seventh student that Emiko meets. She appears to be scared of him because of his unusual childish behavior and appearance. Kanato is interested in Emiko because of her scent being similar to Yui Komori. Emiko finds Kanato to be very mysterious and beautiful. Yuma Mukami Yuma is the eighth student that Emiko meets. Yuma mistook Emiko for Yui Komori because of the young girl's scent being similar to the former. Despite his huge size, she doesn't feel afraid of him and thinks that he is very gentle towards his plants. Emiko finds Yuma to be very mysterious and beautiful. Kou Mukami Kou is the ninth student that Emiko meets. Although, Kou is a famous idol, Emiko never heard of him before. This is most likely because she is still young and doesn't have much interest in pop culture. Emiko finds Kou to be very mysterious and beautiful. Laito Sakamaki Laito is the tenth student that Emiko meets. When Laito first heard about a new student coming to school, he thought that the student was going to be an attractive teenage girl but was generally surprised that Emiko was a child. Emiko finds Laito to be very mysterious and beautiful. Shin Tsukinami Shin is the eleventh student that Emiko meets. Emiko is very polite to Shin but often thinks that he is very rough because of how he treats everyone around him. Shin treats Emiko surprising well despite the girl being a human child. Emiko finds Shin to be very mysterious and beautiful. Ruki Mukami Ruki is the twelfth student that Emiko meets. Ruki was generally surprised that a child like Emiko can very smart despite still being young. She appears to admired him greatly because of his intelligence. Emiko finds Ruki to be very mysterious and beautiful. Subaru Sakamaki Subaru is the thirteenth student that Emiko meets. Subaru appears to be the most kindest out of any of the boys that Emiko meets. Emiko shows to be fond of Subaru because of his gentle nature but is very careful around him because of his templ. Emiko finds Subaru to be very mysterious and beautiful. Trivia * Emiko's name means "Smiling child". * According to the boys, Emiko smells like Yui Komori. * She plays the violin very well. * She finds the boys to be very mysterious and beautiful. * Emiko is an only child. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Daughters Category:Heroes Category:Ono Family Category:Only Child Characters